carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallon's Wedding (1981)
Plot Overview Neither of the Carrington children seem that happy. Fallon really does not want to marry Jeff. She tells Cecil that she would marry him, but Cecil does not find that advantageous to either. Besides, the money has already been wired to Denver-Carrington, now Fallon needs to keep her end of the bargain. Also, Blake would love for Fallon to marry Jeff. But even if she would accept it, Fallon does have a problem : Jeff has not asked her to marry him. Cecil assures Fallon that she will make sure he does. Meanwhile, Ted Dinard, Steven's old lover in New York, calls him and tells him he would like to see him. Steven does not believe it to be a good idea, but relents. While at dinner, Ted pretty much begs for him back but Steven is not ready for that. Ed Cleeves, a worker at the rig, has seen the intimacy between the two and cannot wait to tell all co-workers about Steven being a pervert. Steven is ready to fight him, but Matthew does so because he happens to dispise Ed. Matthew asks Steven about it, and Steven tells Matthew that he loved Ted, is not ashamed of it, and still wants to work for them. Matthew tells Steven he can do what he wants, he's not judgmental. Also, he doesn't want to believe Walter who suspects Steven to be a spy for Denver-Carrington. The business is not going very well for Matthew and Walter. And, to make matters worse, the bank cuts off credit to the two. Michael decides, on his own initiative, to go to the bank and pretty much threaten harm to the banker's children if he does not cut off funds to Matthew and Walter. Michael pretends he is doing it at the request of Blake. When word gets back to Blake, he is furious. But, at the same time, he respects that kind of initiative. The end result - Michael gets a raise, will continue to drive but take on special projects as Blake sees fit. In the meantime, Michael also manages to get a date with Cecil's executive secretary, Jennifer. While being invited at the mansion, Cecil gives Krystle some cryptic advice about the hunt and the prize - suggesting to her not giving what Blake wants most. That makes Krystle believe that Cecil may not be the friend that Blake believes him to be. Since Fallon has a mission, she manages to get Jeff to elope with her at Las Vegas. When Fallon returns and wakes Blake and Krystle with the good news, they are excited. Fallon sure is not. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel (credit only) * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Katy Kurtzman ... Lindsay Blaisdel (credit only) * Dale Robertson ... Walter Lankershim * Bo Hopkins ... Matthew Blaisdel rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Mark Withers ... Ted Dinard * Paul Jenkins ... Ed * Kathryn Leigh Scott ... Jennifer * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Ken Martinez ... Bobby * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Jerry Ayres ... Tom * Cliff Murdock ... Hardesty Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Philip L. Parslow .... producer * Carol Rubin .... associate producer Original Music by * Mark Snow Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Michael S. Murphy Casting by * Gary Shaffer Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Brock Broughton Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Pete Altobelli .... makeup artist * Lon Bentley .... makeup artist * Cherie .... hair stylist Production Management * Don Hall .... post-production supervisor * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Edward Ledding .... unit production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Lisa Hallas-Gottlieb .... first assistant director * Jefferson Kibbee .... second assistant director Art Department * Gordon Kirschbaum .... supervising construction coordinator * John Sutton .... construction coordinator * Jerry Swift .... property master * Ron Greenwood .... props (uncredited) * Mark Rich .... props (uncredited) Sound Department * Charles Hansen .... sound mixer * Robert Nichols II .... sound recordist (uncredited) Special Effects by * Frank Van Leeuwen .... special effects Stunts * Jimmy Nickerson .... stunt coordinator * Ronnie Rondell Jr. .... supervising stunt coordinator Camera and Electrical Department * Robert E. Dawes Jr. .... camera operator (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Jon Mentzer .... gaffer (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jay Caplan .... costumer: men * Charlotte Iwata .... costumer: women Editorial Department * Michael S. McLean .... supervising film editor * Arnold Baker .... assistant post-production supervisor (uncredited) Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor Transportation Department * Stanley Storc .... driver (uncredited) Other crew * Edward DeBlasio .... executive story editor * Chester Krumholz .... executive story editor * Phil Norman .... Title designer * Hope Williams .... script supervisor * Edward J. Duffy ... location manager (uncredited) * Jan Nuuhiwa .... stand in: Linda Evans (uncredited) Info Alert Prior to this episode, the font of the opening and closing credits was in white. From here on in, it became the show's trademark yellow. Production details * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios; 1840 Avenue of the Stars, Century City (Los Angeles) Quotes * Blake Carrington [about Cecil Colby]: I don't trust him any more than he'd trust me in this. Because he has the heart of a rattlesnake and soul of a streetwalker. * Fallon Carrington: We were all out. Scattered. Like big old pin-rubies looking for their lost setting. * Cecil Colby: Here's to you, Krystle. In honour of you having married the second richest and the second hansomest and the second smartest man in Colorado. * Ed Cleves: Now, you're calling me a drunk and you're sticking up for the prevert? Maybe you're one of them too, huh, Blaisdel? Maybe that's what drove your old lady into the nuthouse?